


Loved You First

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [30]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Rejection, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Fic request ~ Cyrus gets a boyfriend, and TJ is jealous. (Based on "Loved You First" by One Direction).





	Loved You First

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This was actually really tough to write, because I struggle with angst... But I hope you enjoy it all the same!
> 
> As always, all comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

TJ can barely see through the tears in his eyes. He stumbles across the park, carelessly shouldering past a few students hanging out by the slide, and collapses onto his usual swing. As soon as he’s alone, he allows himself to cry properly. Hot, stinging tears stream down his cheeks, spilling through his fingers as he hides his face in his hands. He can hardly breathe. It hurts too much. _Everything_ hurts…

Behind him, footsteps crunch over the woodchips on the ground, and someone whispers his name. Usually, the sound of that voice is enough to brighten his mood, but not today. Not after what he just saw.

“Go away,” he says, wiping his tears with the back of his arm. “I can’t talk to you right now.”

Cyrus takes a tentative seat on the swing next to him. “Please, TJ… Tell me what’s wrong. I hate seeing you like this! I just wanna help –”

“You can’t help!” He jumps to his feet and turns his back on Cyrus, his shoulders trembling as fresh tears spring to his eyes. He takes a shaky breath and stares at the ground. “I can’t be around you right now, okay? It’s killing me.”

“I don’t understand. Did I do something?”

TJ shakes his head. “No. This isn’t your fault, Cyrus.”

“Then what –”

“I saw you with Reed,” he says, turning around with a pitiful shrug. “I saw you… I saw you _together_ …”

Cyrus frowns. “I told you we were seeing each other. You said you were happy for me!”

“Well, I lied.”

“Is this about what happened last year, with the gun? Because trust me, TJ, Reed’s a completely different person now! I know he made a mistake, but I’ve been helping him with his stuff, and he’s actually a really great guy. And he _likes_ me!”

“You really think he’s the only one?”

“What are you –”

“ _I_ loved you first!” he cries, choking back a sob as the words finally leave his lips. “I’ve loved you since the day I met you, okay? You’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me!”

Cyrus takes a step back, his own eyes filling with tears as TJ’s confession hangs in the air.  “Why are you doing this to me?”

“I’m not trying to hurt you, Cy. I just needed you to know –”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” His voice cracks, and it breaks TJ’s heart. “You never said anything!”

“Would it have made a difference?”

“ _Yes_!” Cyrus runs a hand through his hair, his bottom lip wobbling as silent tears pour down his ruddy cheeks. “I’ve been in love with you for over a year, TJ! But every time I tried to make a move, you always pushed me away. I thought you didn’t feel the same way.” He licks his lips, his throat rippling. “Do you have any idea how hard it was to get over you?”

TJ reaches for his hand, but Cyrus pulls away. He looks hurt. _Betrayed_. It’s even worse than seeing him kiss Reed; being the cause of Cyrus’ pain is the worst feeling in the world.

“I didn’t know,” he says brokenly. “I thought you just wanted to be friends.”

“How could you think that?”

“Because I’m an idiot!”

“That’s a terrible excuse.”

“I know.” He reaches for his hand again, and Cyrus lets him. Their fingers thread together effortlessly, as if their hands were destined to hold each other. He brushes his thumb over Cyrus’ knuckles and takes a step closer, until their noses are almost touching. “But things are different now… We _love_ each other.”

Cyrus’ eyes land on his lips for a brief moment, then skitter away. He sniffs back tears and drops TJ’s hand.

“You’re too late,” he whispers. “I’m sorry…”

As soon as Cyrus is gone, TJ falls to his knees with a sob. The world around him is blurred by tears, and everything aches. He grabs a handful of woodchips and throws it across the park, his hands shaking uncontrollably as he sinks to the ground and cries.

He just lost the love of his life, and it’s all his fault.  He deserves all the pain he can get.


End file.
